


The One Where Loki Turns Into A Kitten

by copacetic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copacetic/pseuds/copacetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is turned into a kitten, and Thor tries to help turn him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Loki Turns Into A Kitten

They say, pride goeth before a fall.  


They also say, fools rush in where angels fear to tread. And Loki’s personal favorite, if you keep making that face it will freeze that way.

Loki aims to make a few sayings of his own. 

But first, he must master the arts of enchantment, of illusion and glamours. Many tireless years were spent on changing the appearance of others and finally, himself. But there was one magic that eluded him- the changing of mass, rather than form. So when a traveling magician offers to exchange the secret of shapeshifting for some gold, he can hardly contain his glee.

His eyebrow nearly twitches. It is a very close thing.

As he noses his way out of his armor, listening to the charlatan chuckle his way out of Asgard, suddenly finding the world a much larger and smellier place...

In retrospect, he should have let himself have a facial expression, and also some caution. 

Which was when Thor comes in, calling for more beer, to his supposedly secret meeting place. “What a lovely catling!”

Perfect.

He regrets only that cats can't roll their eyes. 

 

 

Making illusions exhausts him as a kitten, but it at least allows Thor to understand the situation.

Waiting out the bellows of laughter takes much more of Loki's precious time. 

 

  


Back at the palace, Sif is more than mildly curious about Thor's new cat. “Thor! What is this madness?”

“Ah, you are referring to the catling?” At Sif’s face, he decides to not clarify. “I found him in the tavern, where I was looking for Loki. In fact,” here he leans in, clearly attempting to puff up his skills at detective work, “I think he might be Loki. Under an enchantment, obviously.”

“...Obviously.” 

“I must bring him to Father, and determine what is best to do to return him to his appropriate form. You can’t trust these charlatans, you know, promising adventure and gold and giving dust and lies.” Here Loki sighs, and allows his tiny black head to rest against Thor’s breastplate in horror. He had been hoping Thor would keep this a secret. 

He mewls helplessly, and paws the air.

Thor lets out a noise Loki had never heard before, and tries to cuddle with him. If Sif hadn’t been there to glare at him, who knows how far he would have gone. Instead he turns the gesture into a half-hearted pat, and says, “Soon I will give you cream. Soon, sweet Loki.” 

  
_Well, at least he’ll feed me._  


 

  


“What is this madness, Thor?” Odin barks. “I come home and find you cloistered in the back halls with all the wizards of the realm and- and-” he gestures at Loki, who merely raises a paw majestically from his silk pillow. That cream was really weighing him down. He might have to nap soon, for at least an hour or five.

“You are referring to the catling.” Thor still sounds embarrassingly cheerful. “The catling is actually Loki, Father. He was a victim of a warlock. We are trying to turn him back to his proper form.” He gestures around the room to indicate he was not alone in the endeavor. Somehow, the other wizards had melted away in the face of Odin’s anger. This doesn’t make a dent in his daft little smile as he regards Loki’s narrow face.

Loki would hide, but he really needs to be getting on that nap. He’s been awake for a whole three hours. Odin and Thor will work it out after a lot of yelling, like they always do.

 

  


As the days drag on while the best minds of Asgard worked on the problem, Loki accomplishes many more naps. He also finds a few mice in the kitchens, and a whole new way of cleaning himself. 

Although he doesn't understand why Thor likes to spend so much time with him. He is content to visit Loki again and again in Loki's chambers. It’s not so terrible, he has water, cream, and the chicken Thor sneaks him. 

However, Loki is learning some disturbing facts about Thor. One, he seems to enjoy rubbing Loki’s chin. Not that Loki really minds- although he does not keep his nails very smooth. He must tell Thor about this when he regains his proper form. 

Thor also seems content to just ramble on while hypnotically carding his fingers through Loki’s soft fur. Thor also had found some string from some secret hiding place of Frigga’s (Loki would love to destroy it, just to keep from having to wear those awful sweaters) and twitched it encouragingly in front of Loki.

Just to make Thor feel better, Loki deigned to bat at it once. Or twice. Just to show brotherly support. Reports of him frolicking are highly embellished. But he really draws the line at getting his tummy rubbed. It’s just not dignified. Thor was disgruntled, but eventually gives up.

When Sif sneaks in one night after Thor’s gone to sleep, he does allow one little tummy rub. It’s not like Sif will admit it, either, so he figures his secret is safe.

 

 

When he regains his true form, Loki allows a small exhalation of relief. He opens his eyes to see Thor’s smiling face, and almost against his own will- finds himself smiling as well.


End file.
